


Red heads dream [KARMAXREADER ONESHOT]

by Quievet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Nursing, Oneshot, Sick Character, Soft Karma Akabane, Teasing, reassurance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quievet/pseuds/Quievet
Summary: The boy dreamed about you, but not in THAT way.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Red heads dream [KARMAXREADER ONESHOT]

“Karma.. I like you.” Y/n said cheeks red with eyes averting his gaze. 

Karma stood there frozen from shock. Are you really confessing to him? A small smile crept up his face as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

As he was about to accept your confession he couldn’t open his eyes, something was blocking it, he tried to speak out for you but no words came out of his mouth.

He was flailing his arms in search for you, but you weren’t there.

He frowned, you were right in front of him earlier, you were just in arms reach.

As he started to walk in search of you he tripped on a rock, but instead of falling face down he landed on someone.

The boy stumbled forward as Karma caught himself on the boys blazer, hoisting himself up to stand he suddenly regained his sight.

He rubbed his eyes as the man infront began to talk, “Can you be more careful next time? You wrinkled my top.” He heard the man say sternly.

He planned to ignore the mans familiar voice and kept searching for you but when his gaze was no longer blurry the once grassy land he stood on was now concrete.

This wasn’t the hill you told him to meet you, did he wonder off that far?

“Babe, It’s fine it isn’t all that wrinkled” His eyes widen at the woman’s voice. It was as if he knew who that was how could he not? It was your voice.

He jerked his head up to your direction. He felt his head instantly ache as he saw you with a strawberry blonde boy straightening his blazer.

The your gaze turned to him, his cheeks grew bright red. 

“Karma?” You asked but he just stood still, “Akabane? I haven’t heard that name in a while.” The strawberry blonde boy turned around and looked at Karma.

He was now filled with rage, why was Asano with you? Why did you call him babe earlier?

“Heh, look at you, still a loser as always.” Asano mocked him. 

His eyes softened when he saw you tugging his arm, “Asano, stop that, he’s an old.. friend, it’s not polite for you to say that.”

Asano scoffed as he yanked his arm away from you.

Now Karma was infuriated, how could he act like that with you? “Are you still jealous that I’m with Y/n?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you a-”

He stumbled backwards as Karma landed a punch on his face, blood dripped down his nose as you stood there in shock. 

“Fucking bitch.” Karma said through gritted teeth as he launched towards Asano pinning him down on the ground “how DARE you you little-”

He began to punch the boy over and over blood now covering his knuckles.

“k-karma?”

“Karma!”

“KARMA!”

His eyes shot awake he looked around for you but saw nothing but his room. He groaned and laid down on his bed once again. 

Rubbing temple he looked for his phone, as he dialed your number someone came to his room.

“Oh! You’re awake!” His eyes widened when he saw you, holding a bucket of water? With some wash cloths?

You walked closer and sat at the edge of the bed, “You should rest more, the soup is almost ready.” You said with a caring smile.

“What..what happened?” The boy asked confusion as you placed a new cold damp towel on his forehead.

“You have a high fever, i took you home from the infirmary.” You answered.

You let out a surprised squeak as you felt someone wrapping around your waist.

“You aren’t going to leave me right?” You were surprised at the softness of his voice.

You giggle nodded “Of course i wont, why’d you ask?” You turned around and saw the boy pouting.

He looked up at you with the softest eyes you had ever seen, he looked like a distressed pup and you smiled at yourself for that thought.

“I had a dream where you were dating Asano instead of me.” You stroked his red locks and began to hum.

“And what did you do to him.” You asked changing you position, as Karma shuffled a bit and laid his head on your lap.

“I kinda punched him” He said with a smile.

You giggled and leaned down planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re silly, why would you dream that?”

“I don’t really know.” He pouted, “Probably because of this fever”

“Yeah probably.” You hummed.

“You know, you looked off in my dream.”

You looked down at him “You just had to ruin the moment huh?”

“Sorry” He stuck his tongue out as you giggled.


End file.
